


Bad Things

by honestgrins



Series: Empty Promises [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, KCWeek18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Well, the walls are already covered with blood. Who could blame Klaus for wanting to tease the monster inside Caroline?





	Bad Things

Caroline scrubbed at the wall, fuming at the needless blood splatter. "Seriously? You're over a thousand years old, you should know how to avoid the carotid. It's just wasteful."

Barely wiping the glass cabinets clean, Klaus shrugged. "The goal wasn't dinner, sweetheart, but to send a message. I was sated by two, maybe three. It was the others fighting back that allowed me to get...creative."

Her fangs itched to release at the thought, the overwhelming scent of blood finally starting to affect her senses. Eyes dark with hunger, Caroline snarled up at him, "You're just drawing attention to yourself, letting your own daughter think she's lost her father for good."

"Careful," he warned. 

She could see the gold in his eyes from across the room, but it didn't stop her from goading him further. "Destroying priceless homes, avoiding the people that love you, casual murder," she accused, throwing her rag down. "Whatever is going on with you, get the hell over it and grow up."

This time, he was the one pushing her up against the wall. Leaning in, his breath ghosted across the pulsing veins along her eyes. "Such ferocity," he murmured. "Tell me, is your precious control really worth missing the true experience of vampirism? All this blood, yet you barely glance at the still warm bodies just begging for a bite."

Caroline flinched against his hold, fangs digging into her bottom lip. His tongue flicked against the small drop of blood she drew, his hands pinning her all that stopped her from lunging in for a better taste of him. With a deep breath, she frowned. "You don't get to tell me about being a vampire, I'm too busy raising my children. Keeping  _yours_  safe."

"Yes," Klaus drawled. "You must be worn to the bone with work, here in France."

"I'm here for you, you jerk," she snapped, shoving him off her. "Rebekah called me and said you were in over your head. I told Ric I was scouting for new faculty and hopped on a plane. So I'm sorry that I'm not living up to my vampire potential, but at least you're doing plenty of bad things for the both of us."

In a second, she was pressed back against the wall, Klaus's lips trailing the column of her neck. "There are many bad things I'd like to do with you," he said wolfishly. Bringing her hand to his mouth, he slipped a finger stained with secondhand blood into his mouth. "We never did manage to get bloody in that forest, did we? It's a regret I had always hoped to rectify."

For a weak moment, she wanted to let him make dirty promises, to turn a deaf ear on her better angels and melt into her personal demon. She nearly did when his mouth traveled up to her ear, his wicked tongue flicking the sensitive skin just underneath perfectly. "Come on, sweetheart, I dare you," he whispered.

Unfortunately for them both, it reminded her that she was in no position to be accepting his dares. "No," Caroline said, sounding defeated. "No, I have a job to do, and you have a call to make. Talk to your daughter," she ordered. "If you drop this whole Klaus the Mad thing, then maybe you can meet me for a drink."

Klaus froze against her, so still she wondered if he even breathed. "Caroline-"

"You promised me Paris once upon a time." She gave a small smile at his dumbfounded expression. "Call Hope, she deserves to know you're okay. Your sister, too." And she walked away, mentally adding a note to call in a tip for the remaining bodies and a discreet housekeeping service. Actually, the building was historical; maybe a restoration team would be more appropriate.


End file.
